There are many beverages sold in the market that are compositions of one or more ingredients, usually a liquid and one or more solid perishable ingredients. Often, these ingredients have a short shelf life and must be refrigerated. Compositions can be stored without refrigeration if they have been pasteurized, but the pasteurization process destroys the freshness as well as the nutritional quality of the perishable ingredients. In order to preserve the freshness and nutritional quality, the perishable ingredients can be dehydrogenated and kept separate from the liquid component until shortly before use by a consumer, at which point they are combined. In order to keep the dehydrogenated components and liquid component separate while maintaining the convenience and unity of the product, the dehydrogenated component can be kept in a cap while the liquid component is stored in a bottle or other container.